Thoughts
by nalunatics
Summary: What are Lucy and Natsu thinking while they're getting intimate after finally getting some alone time? Their thoughts may be more comical rather than sexy.


**Summary: **Okay so, I hope you guys think this is funny lol… There's really no dialog in this, it's told in the _thoughts_ (thoughts will be in italics) of Natsu and Lucy. I will indicate whose thoughts are who's but I thought this was a funny idea and I hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail, just the plot.

Happy had been sent away by Natsu and Lucy to go find Carla and Wendy. They were hoping to finally have some alone time; something that they hadn't had in a while since the bubbly exceed lived with them. As soon as Happy's blue little tail fluttered out the window Lucy and Natsu were basically on top of each other.

**Lucy's POV**

Lucy was ecstatic; finally she had gotten some time with her flame dork. Speaking of which, her "flame dork" wasn't really being a dork at all… _More like a flame…oh God! Pleaseee don't finish, this is too amazing to stop right now._ Lucy's own thoughts were making her blush and Natsu was making her more than happy, this was euphoric.

_Oh my God, did I just moan? I hope he didn't hear that._

**Natsu's POV**

_Was that a good moan or a bad moan? I honestly can't tell if she loves this or she wants it to be over._

Natsu was trying to get a hold of himself, his goal was to please Lucy as much as he could before, well… Before he himself decided it was time to… Release his tension…

_Ah shit, whatever you do, do not finish yet. Think about something not sexy… No, don't look at Lucy! Okay, uhh, Gray being a prick or Erza being terrifying… Oh shit, I just thought of Ichiya! Oh crap, I can't think about this stuff too long now I'm not going to be hard! Crap look at Lucy, look at Lucy. Oh my God she's perfect._

**Lucy's POV**

_Why isn't he making any sounds? Is he bored or just really focused? _Lucy was now becoming severely self-conscious as the dragon slayer was staring intensely at her. She would've tried to cover her face from her embarrassment but she just ended up laughing in the midst of everything making Natsu's face turn from intensity to confusion.

**Natsu's POV**

_Why is she laughing? Am I doing it wrong? I should say something sexy but I don't want to sound stupid… Is saying she's voluptuous alright? Oh god don't say voluptuous…_

Natsu's brow creased in thought, though he applauded himself for never breaking rhythm.

**Lucy's POV**

_Would it be weird if I told him to pull my hair? _ Lucy's thoughts were turning more erotic; only Natsu ever seemed to pull this side out of her and she was okay with it.

_Hehe every good girl needs to be bad for a certain ma- OW!_

"OW!" Lucy cried as her hair was yanked by Natsu's elbow.

**Natsu's POV**

_GET OFF HER HAIR, IDIOT._

**Lucy's POV**

_Okay, maybe no hair pulling… _Lucy quickly got back into things, thoroughly enjoying herself though she was too embarrassed to admit it. Just then, Natsu gently but tightly pulled at her hair while kissing her forehead.

_Ooh okay definitely hair pulling…_

**Natsu's POV**

_Oh, did she like that? Aw yeah, I'm a freakin' genius. _Natsu smirked and looked down at Lucy once more who seemed to be enjoying herself more than she would ever admit. As he pushed on, he could feel his thighs burning.

_Damn, how long have we been doing this? I mean, I'm totally not complaining, my God I'm not complaining. But, I've been on top too long… Geez I wonder if she'll switch?_

**Lucy's POV**

_Natsu seems tired…_ Lucy observed as he panted and struggled to stay in their rhythm. A sudden urge of dominance sprang on her and she rolled him so she was on top. _Oh God, am I being too aggressive?_

**Natsu's POV**

_ Oh my God this is awesome. It's like she can read minds, this is great. Why is she SO HOT? THIS IS SO HOT._

**Lucy's POV**

_Huh, he seems to like it. _Lucy noticed as Natsu had his goofy little grin as she worked on him. _Ah this position is so embarrassing… This is just so… Ah! Ngghh…_ Lucy gasped as pleasure rippled through her. _That was… Mildly… Un…ah…expected…_

**Natsu's POV**

_ She just finished, time to go! Gotta go fast… Like I'm fucking Sonic I don't know…_ Natsu's thoughts were all over the place, thoroughly please with having _pleased _Lucy. He quickly flipped her onto her back once more, his own desire flowing through him fast and hot. _Oh God… L…ucy…_

**Lucy's POV**

_Ahn.. Natsu…_ Lucy clutched onto his scorching body as they both ended in ecstasy. Lucy laughed breathily and kissed Natsu who was placing sloppy kisses all over her face.

**Natsu's POV**

Natsu looked down at the beautiful girl beneath him and thought how lucky he was and smiled. Shortly after, he smirked in pride and accomplishment making Lucy scowl adorably in mock anger.

_Smooth as butter. That ice bastard can kiss my ass I'm the best._


End file.
